1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic paper device and manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic paper device that can prevent hitting damage and a manufacturing method to manufacture this device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of techniques for manufacture and design, many new display apparatus is developed, wherein the electronic paper display device presents many advantages including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, and smaller size.
The electronic paper display device was developed in the 1970s. One of the major characteristic of the display device is incorporation of electrically charged micro-spheres with half of it being painted with white color and the other half being painted with black color. When an electric field is adjusted, the sphere will rotate top to bottom and hence display a different color. In the second generation of electronic paper display device developed in the 1990s, mini capsules have replaced the micro-spheres. Colored oil and charged white particles fill the mini capsules. The white particles can move to the top or sink to the bottom under a controlled electric field. When the white particles rise to the top (move closer to the reader), a white color is displayed. On the other hand, when the white particles sink to the bottom (away from the reader), the color of the oil is displayed.
However, the display panel substrate is adhered to the thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate. That is, no buffer structure is built between the display panel substrate and the TFT array substrate. Therefore, when the display panel substrate is hit, the force will directly transmit to the TFT array substrate to damage the thin film transistors in the TFT array substrate.
Therefore, a structure that can protect the thin film transistors in the TFT array substrate is needed.